No me engañes otra vez
by Son Anne
Summary: Son Pan sabía que al amar a un hombre como Lapis Diecisiete, no sería correspondida, y menos que le pidiera que fuera su esposa
1. Prólogo

_No me engañes  
otra vez_

* * *

En la puerta del club, los dos hombres se despidieron. Eran las dos de la tarde. El señor Mac Dowall apretó la mano del doctor Diecisiete y, con su sonrisa de hombre satisfecho de la vida, repitió por tercera vez:

—Recuerde, doctor Diecisiete, lo esperamos hoy a comer.

—Haré lo posible por asistir. Ya sabe usted que no siempre dependo de mí. El doctor Gero está cada día más acabado y sus clientes aumentan aún más mi trabajo.

—Comprendo. Pero le ruego que haga lo posible por acudir.

Lapis Diecisiete afirmó con un breve movimiento de cabeza. Era un hombre de no muy alta estatura. No hubiera llamado la atención en aquella ciudad japonesa perdida entre montañas de no ser por su físico. Tenía el pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros, los ojos de expresión penetrante, fríos sin duda, de un tono azul claro, aunque no era fácil precisar el tono exacto de sus ojos, dado que cambiaba según su estado de ánimo. La frente ancha, partida en dos profundas arrugas y las cejas, casi unidas una contra otra, ofrecían en su rostro de cuadrado mentón una dureza extrema. La boca pequeña, con el labio inferior un poco caído y los dientes de una simetría un tanto provocativa.

Vestía ropa deportiva, con un pants azul, camisa negra y tenis azules con cintas blancas.

El regordete financiero insistió:

—Por favor, no falte usted.

Una sonrisa irónica entreabrió los labios de Lapis. Se diría que aquel señor cargado de dinero y libre de prejuicios lo alegraba.

—Haré lo posible por no faltar.

Se despidieron al fin. El señor Mac Dowall subió a su coche fabuloso y Lapis Diecisiete se alejó a pie.

* * *

Oyó el ruido de la puerta al ser empujada. No obstante, Son Pan continuó de pie ante el archivo, lo ojeaba hoja por hoja.

—Buenos días.

No se movió.

—Buenos.

Lapis Diecisiete se quedó parado en mitad del despacho, mirando a su enfermera, pues Pan no se movió al sentirlo llegar.

—¿Qué haces?

La joven se volteó en ese instante. Tenía apenas 24 años. No muy alta, pero sí de una gran esbeltez. Tenía el pelo y ojos de color negro. Vestía la bata blanca sobre la ropa de calle (un pantalón levis con una blusa roja) y sus dedos, sosteniendo la hoja que encontró en aquel momento, apenas si se movieron.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es la ficha del señor Newley. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

—Sí, posiblemente —se dejó caer en un sillón—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hace más de quince días que recibes diariamente a este hombre. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

—No —rió Lapis indiferente—. Ven aquí. Deja eso donde estaba. No seas sentimental… Pan —rezongó súbitamente serio—, ¿quieres dejar de hacer averiguaciones? —y con crueldad, añadió—, aquí eres una enfermera, ¿entendido? Estas obligada a hacer lo que te manden y no revolver el archivo. No es ése tu cometido.

La joven apretó los labios hasta sacarse sangre. Ya sabía que allí era sólo una enfermera. Pero una enfermera honrada, además de ser íntima amiga de él. Aquella intimidad nacida no sabía cómo. Ella nunca pudo darse una razón a sí misma.

Lapis debió comprender lo mucho que la había herido porque, sonriendo de ese modo en él peculiar, manifestó tranquilizador:

—Deja eso. No nos hemos visto desde anoche. ¿Cómo estás?

¿Cómo estaba? Deshecha.

—Mira esto —insistió sin responder—. Este hombre no padece gastritis alguna. ¿Por qué? Y la ficha del señor Vadin demuestra que jamás ha sufrido nefritis y hace más de dos meses que lo tienes en tratamiento. Tú mismo haces los análisis… ¿Te das cuenta?

Lapis se puso en pie perezosamente. Ella ya lo conocía. Más de un año conviviendo con él, sufriendo sus irritaciones, pero, desgraciadamente, nunca lo conocería lo bastante.

Lapis fue hacia ella y le quitó la ficha de la mano. Con mucha calma lo colocó en su sitio, cerró el archivo y de nuevo se acercó a ella. Esta vez la miró de cerca y la atrajo bruscamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —susurró en voz baja, aquella voz tan suya que la desarmaba—. ¿Por qué te pones así? No seas tontita. Un médico se equivoca alguna vez, ¿no?

—Tú no te equivocas.

Le asió la barbilla con el dedo y la besó en plena boca.

—Vamos gatita —rió sobre su boca—. Deja al señor "X" con su reuma y al señor "D" con su apoplejía. ¿Qué te importa a ti eso?

La enajenaba en aquellos instantes y luego, a solas consigo misma, los odiaba. Tenía para ella como un imán maldito, como una ceguera oculta, como un poderío que la anulaba.

No respondió. Lapis la dominaba una vez más. Así empezó todo. Así se dio cuenta de que no volvería a ser la independiente Pan.

* * *

 _Con información:_  
En la edición especial de Dragon Ball Full Color, Akira Toriyama reveló que el nombre humano de Androide Número 17 es "Lapis", y que junto con el nombre humano de su hermana Número 18, "Lázuli", forman "Lapislázuli", el nombre de una piedra preciosa.

 _Mi fanfic es una pequeña adaptación. **  
**_ **Disclaimer: Historia original de Corín Tellado. Inolvidables historias de amor.**


	2. Si pudiera

La sala estaba llena. Ella no era médico, pero entendía de medicina. Por eso empezó a desconfiar. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que Lapis era un canalla que sólo pensaba en lucrar a costa de la inocencia de sus clientes? Fue casual. Él la enseñó a hacer análisis. Debido al mucho trabajo de Lapis, realizó el del señor Vadin. Comprendió que ese hombre no padecía la enfermedad que Lapis aseguraba.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue quedando vacía.

—¿Queda algún cliente en la sala de espera?, preguntó Lapis, despertándola.

—No.

—Bien. Hoy no recibo más. Estoy invitado a comer en casa de los Mac Dowall. Cierra la clínica.

Pan cerró la puerta, desinfectó los aparatos y los colocó en la vitrina. Miró a Lapis. Sentado tras la mesa, aún enfundado en la bata blanca, parecía cansado. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre, buen médico sin duda, engañará a sus enfermos para sacarles dinero? Aparte de eso, cada día cobraba más caro. Mientras el doctor Gero ejerció, Lapis fue cauteloso. A partir del momento en que su compañero le pasó la clientela, debido a su vejez, dejó de ser un médico considerado y poco a poco se adentraba más en aquel egoísmo.

Lapis levantó la cabeza y preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —y como si la respuesta no le interesara, añadió—, iré a verte cuando deje a los Mac Dowall. No sé qué puede desear de mí ese sapo. Seguro que pretende enjaretarme a su hija, gruñó entre dientes.

Pan era encantadora. ¿Por qué de pronto se convertía en aquello? Parecía una piedra. Lapis fue hacia ella y la asió por la muñeca. De pronto, la atrajo hacia sí.

—Pero… ¿qué diablos tienes contra mí? Sabes que no tengo amigas. Sabes también que me gustas mucho, que un día, cuando deje este lugar, me casaré contigo. Regresaremos juntos al mundo civilizado. Montaré una clínica como siempre he deseado y… todo esto quedará atrás.

—Me haces daño en la muñeca.

—Oye —la soltó malhumorado—, ¿sabes que detesto las situaciones difíciles?

Ya lo sabía. Se daba cuenta también de que era cómodo hasta para quererla. ¿Quererla? Bueno, de algún modo había que llamar a aquello… ¡Querer! Ella sí. Ella lo amaba más que a su vida, más que a su moral, más que a su pobre madre, que le inculcó buenos principios y, sin embargo, ella no los respetó. ¿Cómo empezó todo? Sí, recordaba. Fue cuando él se presentó en el poblado…

 _Flashback:_

 _Hacía de ello poco más de un año. El médico titular acababa de morir. El poblado podía ser fuerte de riqueza para un médico ambicioso. Lapis se presentó allí entonces, con su maleta y un maletín de piel bajo el brazo. Iba por allí quizá por casualidad. Nadie lo supo jamás…_

 _Compró todo a la viuda del fallecido y empezó su trabajo al día siguiente. Fue cuando ella lo conoció. La visitó en su misma casa. La conversación entre los dos fue poco más o menos así:_

— _Me han dicho que fue usted enfermera de mi antecesor._

— _Así es._

— _Me llamo Lapis Diecisiete. Pienso quedarme aquí unos años. Me gustaría que trabajara a mi lado._

 _Le ofreció buen saldo. Ella vivía con su madre. Viuda de un científico como también maestro, apenas si les quedaba una pensión para malvivir. Aceptó el empleo porque lo necesitaba._

 _Fin Flashback._

—¿Qué piensas?, preguntó cerca de ella.

Reaccionó sobresaltada. Abrió mucho los ojos. Lapis era como una maldición. El debió penetrar en sus pensamientos, porque la besó en la boca largamente, de aquel modo que la sometía.

—Pan… ¿eres tonta?

Sí, sabía dominarla. Debió de gustarle desde un principio, porque desde el momento en que llegó a trabajar sus ojos la siguieron. Nunca supo decir como ocurrió. Aquella doble existencia cargada de pesares y temores, aquel no mirar a su madre frente a frente, porque temía que descubriera lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Suelta —susurró—. Suelta.

—Hasta ayer todo iba bien. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué me case contigo?

—No. Ya sé que jamás lo harás.

—¡Jamás! —gruñó—. ¿No es una palabra muy extremista? Vamos, sé razonable. No he venido a este lugar a recitar versos amorosos ni a casarme. Cuando decida partir, te llevaré conmigo.

—¿No temes que para entonces me haya cansado?

Lapis la miró, con esa expresión que Pan nunca pudo traspasar.

—Bueno. No soy hombre que retenga a las mujeres a la fuerza.

—Es así… como me despides.

—No seas necia —se impacientó—. Yo no te despido. Eres tú, que de pronto rompes lo más bello de nuestra relación. Creí que me conocías mejor —añadió, paseando en el despacho con las manos tras la espalda—. Soy un hombre que trata de vivir lo mejor posible. ¿Qué pasa con mis enfermos? Sí, existe alguno que no padece ninguna enfermedad, pero tienen dinero y ganas de gastarlo con alguien que los consuele. ¿Crees que voy a pasarme la vida consolándolos sin cobrarles nada? No estudié medicina para morirme de hambre.

—Es que no sólo sacas el dinero a los ricos. Hay ahí —y señaló el archivo— gente muy pobre que se empeña para pagarte.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no pienso volver a hacerlo? Sería engañarte y no te he engañado nunca. Te dije desde un principio que no pensaba casarme… Tú me amaste y yo…

—Tú no…

—Pan —gritó enojado—. ¿Por qué analizas ahora algo que ya no tiene remedio?

—Lo tiene.

—¿Cómo?

—Huyendo de ti.

—No te buscaría. No soy sentimental. Doy al amor la importancia que realmente tiene. ¿Tiene mucha? Por momento es decisiva. Pero la vida no se reduce a momentos nada más. ¿Hablé del amor alguna vez de forma distinta? Nunca te hice ver que fuera un romántico.

—Ya lo veo.

—Pero ¿a qué fin tiene todo esto? Tú no eres una soñadora.

Se equivocaba. Lo era tanto que por eso cada día su oscuro modo de vivir le producía nuevas y mayores preocupaciones.

Se desprendió de él con violencia. Lapis se estremeció. Un buen observador hubiera notado en la dura mirada de sus ojos una rabia contenida y, a la vez, una loca ansiedad. Pero se mantuvo inmóvil.

—Pan, gritó cuando ella llegaba a la puerta.

La joven abrió y salió rápidamente.

—¡Estúpida!, gruñó. Se quitó la bata y encendió un cigarrillo. Sus cejas, más fruncidas que nunca, se separaron de repente.

En el perchero estaba el abrigo de Pan. No saldría a la calle sin él. Hacía demasiado frio. Espeto. La vio reaparecer, enfundada en la falda de lana y el suéter de punto, perfilando su juvenil silueta.

La joven se quedó detenida en la entrada y lo miró largamente.

—Pan, ven aquí.

—No quiero.

—Está bien. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No volverás?

—Volveré —dijo poniéndose el abrigo—. Hoy necesito pensar.

Fue hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros. Ella pensó que tenía que huir de esa atracción maldita, pero no hizo movimiento alguno que lo indicara así. No podía. Aquello era más fuerte que ella.

Con su voz tan personal, aquella que fue lo primero que interesó a Lapis, como si saliera de lo más profundo de su ser, susurró:

—Por favor, déjame ir.

Era como un suspiro su voz. Lapis la dobló contra sí, la miró a los ojos y dijo bajísimo:

—Si pudiera, Pan. Si pudiera…


	3. Y tú no puedes estar sin mí

—¿Te ocurre algo, Pan?

—No, mamá.

Comían una frente a otra. Son Videl ya era muy grande. Se casó madura. Tuvo a su hija a los seis años de casarse. Vivían en ciudad Satán entonces. Después, alguien propuso a Son Gohan trasladarse a aquella ciudad perdida entre montañas, donde, según le prometieron, se enriquecería.

Murió antes de conseguir su deseo. Pan, que había estudiado enfermería en la Capital del Este, se puso a trabajar con el doctor Gero. La vida no era color de rosa.

—¿Mucho trabajo?, preguntó Videl, al tiempo de servir.

—Imagínate. El doctor Diecisiete está solo…

—Pronto se hará rico, como los otros, y se irá.

—Los dos médicos se quedaron. Uno murió y otro morirá aquí.

—Éste no. No creo que se amolde a esta vida mediocre.

No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que hacía sufrir a su hija.

Videl añadió:

—O tal vez se case aquí.

La joven no respondió.

—¿No suena el teléfono, mamá?

—Es verdad —se puso en pie—. Deja, iré yo.

Regresó malhumorada.

—Un parto. Es el doctor Diecisiete. Dice que vayas en seguida.

Ocurría muchas veces. La llamaba a media noche, incluso al amanecer. Pero esa noche presintió que era mentira.

Reapareció en el comedor vistiendo la gabardina.

—Es inhumano que a estas horas tengas que salir de casa.

—Volveré tan pronto pueda, mamá.

Levantó el cuello de la gabardina y caminó apresurada. Pensaba en sí misma. ¿Qué era ella en realidad en la vida de Lapis Diecisiete?

Se alzó de hombros. Caída ya… ¿podría levantarse? No. Él vivía su vida, hacía dinero. Lo demás carecía de interés para Lapis Diecisiete. "Huiré de aquí —pensó desalentada—. Y sé que no me echará de menos. Otra mujer ocupará mi lugar y él seguirá viviendo, engañando a sus clientes. Y aun así… lo amo".

Una lágrima rebelde enturbió el brillo de su mirada.

Él mismo le abrió la puerta. No tenía servidumbre. Vivía en el primer piso de la casa donde tenía la clínica. Comía donde podía. A veces, Pan le hacía la comida.

Fue así como empezó todo.

"Si pudiera hacerme la comida, señorita Son", le dijo un día. Ella se la hizo. Más tarde llegó él y la invitó a comer. Se hizo tarde. Al despedirse y darle las gracias, la besó en plena boca. Los besos de Lapis eran acaparadores y únicos, como él mismo. Al día siguiente, cuando la vio al mediodía en la clínica, le sonrió íntimamente. Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Lapis le asió la barbilla y la levantó muy cerca de su rostro. "Es usted muy bella, Pan".

No supo qué decir. Después… ¿para qué pensar?

—Pareces en las nubes, le dijo dándole el paso.

Pan pasó.

—¿Quién va a dar a luz?

—Pasa. ¿En qué pensabas cuando abrí la puerta?

—En… —se quitó la gabardina—. En ti y en mí.

La empujó al saloncito. Éste, a media luz, ofrecía un grato refugio.

—¿No vamos a ver a la parturienta?

—Ten un poco de calma. Siéntate.

—¿Me llamaste para decirme eso?

No, por supuesto. La había llamado para llenar aquel rincón vacío de su vida. Cada día se hacía más indispensable, pero jamás se lo diría.

Pan trató de incorporarse.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Vuelvo a casa. Si no hay ninguna parturienta…

La sujetó por los hombros. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Has cambiado —dijo sobre su boca, roncamente—. ¿Qué deseas de mí? ¿Qué me case contigo?

—Sería… —lo miró fijamente, sin parpadear— lo correcto, ¿no?

—¿No somos felices los dos?

Pretendió responder, pero de pronto él la besó. Lo hizo con intensidad. Como si tuviera hambre de ternura y tratara de saciarla allí, en aquella boca, que ahora, por lo que fuera, no era como antes. Pan se soltó. Ella amaba a Lapis. No le bastaban los sentidos.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Pero… —la soltó y se puso en pie. La miró desde su altura—. No te comprendo, Pan.

Ella también se puso en pie. Alisó el cabello. No era excesivamente bella. Tenía algo diferente a las demás. Fue lo que lo cautivó.

—Me voy, repitió Pan, malhumorada.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Tiranizarme?

—Voy sintiendo asco de todo esto.

Trató de atraerla hacia él, pero Pan dio un paso atrás.

—Con engaños, no, dijo fríamente.

—Necesitas una justificación ante tu madre, ¿no?

Sí, era cierto. Pero antes no sabía que él era un embustero.

Él no quiso insistir. Estaba enojado, pero supo ocultar su rabia.

—Está bien —dijo concluyente—. Si te vas…

Ella ya se hallaba en la puerta. Se volteó rápidamente.

—Si me voy, ¿qué?

—No te llamaré más.

Salió sin que él respondiera ni hiciera nada por retenerla.

* * *

—Vuelva mañana, señor Mitchum.

—Sí, señor. ¿Qué le debo?

—Pagará al terminar. Presiento que se hará un poco largo.

—¿No puede darme algo para estos picores?

—Sí, naturalmente.

Pan, turbada, vio cómo le recetaba una pomada ordinaria. Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Cerrada ésta, no pasó por la sala de espera, como era costumbre, a recoger al siguiente cliente. Penetró en el consultorio y miró a Lapis fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No queda nadie en la sala?

—Quedan varios.

—Entonces no comprendo tu actitud.

—El señor Mitchum no tiene nada más que una simple urticaria, y le mandaste venir mañana y encima le recetaste una pomada que ordinariamente se usa para las quemaduras. Lo que quiere decir que ese hombre, que hoy no tiene nada, mañana vendrá con una erupción.

—No te metas en mis cosas. Pásame el siguiente.

—Y también lo engañarás.

—Yo no engaño a nadie, ¿me oyes? Y si sigues así, no tendré más remedio que despedirte.

—Eres un canalla, Lapis. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Pan —dijo después con esa frialdad que la dejaba paralizada—. Aquí, eres la enfermera y no entiendes nada de medicina. No tengo, además, por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos.

—Has venido a esta poblado a ganar dinero, ¿no? A explotar a estos infelices sin importarte en absoluto su condición.

—Pásame al siguiente —ordenó tajante—. Después hablaremos de eso. Aunque no creo que para entonces lo desees.

Pan giró en redondo y, en vez de abrir la puerta de la consulta, lo que hizo fue quitarse la bata.

Lapis palideció. Fue hacia ella como una catapulta. Sordamente, con una voz sibilante, susurró:

—¡Ponte de nuevo la bata y ve a la sala! ¡Inmediatamente!

La joven debió de ver algo extraño en sus ojos, porque, como un autómata, se puso la bata. Del mismo modo, se dirigió a la puerta.

Lapis aún la miraba. Sus ojos parecían de acero.

Pasó el paciente y Lapis cambió totalmente su semblante.

—¿Cómo va esa respiración, señor Jim?

—Mejor —dijo el minero—. Me hizo bien lo que me recetó.

Lapis intercambió una dura mirada con la joven.

Parecía decirle: "¿Lo ves". Ella desvió la suya.

Lo auscultó un buen rato. Le recetó de nuevo y le mandó regresar al día siguiente. Al final del tratamiento, cobraba poco más o menos la paga de un mes de aquellos infelices que confiaban en él.

Pasaron uno tras otro los nueve clientes. Todos fueron advertidos de que volvieran al día siguiente. Cuando se cerró la puerta tras el último, dijo entre dientes:

—Tengo que salir ahora mismo.

Se fue sin mirarla una sola vez.

En la tarde, tras mucho reflexionar, Pan decidió poner las cosas en claro. Ella no podía ser cómplice de tan viles robos.

Pensó, con amargura, que una cosa era caer por amor y otra soportar aquello. Era, sin duda alguna, un delito imperdonable.

* * *

Lapis debía esperar aquella salida, porque estaba preparado. Con su habitual frialdad, muy distinto al hombre que le hacía el amor, volvió a las cuatro de la tarde. Ella ya lo tenía todo planeado.

—¿Hay alguien?

—Seis.

—¿Y qué esperas para empezar?

—Antes quiero hablarte.

—Si es para insistir sobre lo de esta mañana…

—El señor Mitchum no tiene dinero.

—Tiene una aguda urticaria y la pomada que le receté no es para quemaduras, ¿está claro?

—El señor Jim no tiene nada de asma.

—Pero ¿quién es el médico aquí? ¿Me vas a obligar a despedirte?

—No puedes.

Lo dijo con frialdad. Él la miró un segundo indeciso. Recuperó inmediatamente su sangre fría.

—Si me despides, no podrás tenerme aquí —la ahogaba la angustia— y tú no puedes estar sin mí.

Era cierto. Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo así.

—Vamos. Esto no tiene razón de ser. Abre la puerta.

—No, si antes no me prometes despachar a esas personas hoy mismo. Sólo una tiene una enfermedad crónica. Las otras… necesitan un consuelo espiritual únicamente.

Se le quedó mirando interrogante. Pero él fue hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la sala de espera y la abrió.

—Que pase el primero, dijo.

Inmediatamente de tenerlo ante sí, su semblante cambió.

—¿Cómo van esos nervios, mi querido amigo?

—He dormido muy mal, doctor.

—Se lo advertí —susurró paternalmente—. No le pido que deje de fumar totalmente. Reduzca la mitad de la ración de un día. Veamos cómo va la tensión arterial. Señorita Son, prepárelo todo.

Ella reaccionó. Le maravillaba su cinismo. Los enfermos lo adoraban por su amabilidad. ¿Cómo era posible que viviera a su lado tanto tiempo sin percatarse de su oculta mezquindad?

—Señorita Son…

Ella reaccionó y preparó los aparatos.

Al rato, Lapis despidió el cliente en la misma puerta, propinándole animosos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Vuelva en tres días. Verá como sus molestias desaparecen.

Se cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia ella, que lo miraba.

—Les cobro —dijo entre dientes, como dándole una explicación que ella ya no le pedía—, pero los consuelo. No estudié medicina para hacer de enfermero gratis. Abre la puerta y que pase el siguiente.


	4. Sólo así podremos ser felices

Se disponía a marchar. Ya se había quitado la bata.

Lapis, sentado tras la mesa, dijo sin levantar la cabeza:

—No te vayas aún. Siéntate.

Pan quedó de espaldas a él. Una inmovilidad la invadió.

—Siéntate, Pan —pidió sin violencia—. Hablemos como dos buenos amigos —suspiró—. Ha sido una tarde muy difícil —y, riendo, añadió—, presiento que soy indispensable para esta gente, que no piensa más que en trabajar y en sus enfermedades.

Pan continuaba de pie, de espaldas a él. De pronto, dio un paso atrás y se dejó caer en el borde de un sillón, frente a la mesa de trabajo, de modo que Lapis sólo veía su perfil un tanto exasperado.

—Debo confesar —adujo Lapis lentamente, como si reflexionara en voz alta—, que cuando te conocí representaste para mí un gran consuelo. Creíste en mí, endulzaste con tu amor esta vida mía sin alicientes. Puede que tú no lo creas —añadió con vaguedad—, pero nunca fui feliz hasta que te conocí. Cuando dejé ciudad Satán, hace dos años, pensé que si algún día regresaba, podría hospedarme en el Hotel Plaza, como los millonarios —rió—. Y pienso hacerlo, si algún día dejó este rincón perdido en un punto ignorado del norte.

Ella tenía una sonrisa extraña en la boca. Sus ojos negros, fijos en la alfombra multicolor, no parpadeaban. Se diría que no oía nada de cuanto decía su compañero.

—No soy un sentimental. Me hubiera gustado serlo, pero no me permitieron que lo fuera. Para empezar, te diré que no fui un niño feliz. La infancia, la placidez de ésta, influye mucho en el hombre. No sé —añadió, dejando de reír— por qué te cuento todo esto. Quizá para justificar mi ambición. No lo sé. Presiento que voy a perderte. Por eso, debo advertirte que nunca correré tras de ti.

—Tú no me amas, saltó ella calmadamente, sin mirarlo.

Hubo un silencio. Esperó una protesta por parte de él. No. Lapis no protestó. Parecía reflexionar. Mantenía el cigarrillo a la altura de los ojos y le daba lentas vueltas entre los dedos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, murmuró pensativamente:

—Puede que tengas razón. No eres la única mujer que he conocido. Tengo treinta y tres años, diez más que tú… No creo que te necesite en mi vida hasta el extremo de permitir que me domines. No quiero engañarte. Desde un principio te demostré que no iba a casarme contigo. No por ser tú, sino porque yo no creo en el amor.

La joven lo miró con angustia. Sus bonitos ojos, muy claros, muy grandes, se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No llores —pidió él mansamente—. Detesto las lágrimas. Y no creas que soy hombre duro. Lo que pasa es que nadie consoló mi llanto infantil y me siento… indiferente. Un día —añadió sin transición— te contaré cómo vine al mundo y cómo luché por superarme. Quizás entonces me comprendas. Pero, y ten esto bien presente, me encantaría que continuaras en mi vida, que sintieras junto a mí el mismo placer que yo siento junto a ti. Esto, Pan, para mí es lo verdadero.

Era horrible oírlo hablar así. Él debió de comprender su horror, porque murmuró:

—Sólo así podremos ser felices.

—¿Y si no quisiera?, preguntó la joven con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas.

—Entonces… tendrás que alejarte de mi vida.

—Puede que lo haga, Lapis. Sí —se puso en pie y lo miró fijamente—. No puedo consentir que delante de mí, y a sabiendas, procedas como procedes con esa pobre gente. Has venido aquí a enriquecerte. Yo te amo —añadió con voz ahogada—. Tú no crees en nada. Yo creo en mi amor y pensé, desde el día que te conocí, que eras toda mi vida. He sido demasiado ilusa. No creí posible que mi amor pasara por tu vida sin rozarte.

—Ya te he dicho en lo que creo.

—¿Y no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me ofendes?

Lapis contrajo los dedos hasta cerrar el puño.

—Lo siento, Pan —dijo con aspereza—. No soy capaz de sentir la necesidad espiritual que tú sientes.

Pan fue retrocediendo hasta la puerta. Sin dejar de mirarlo frente a ella, buscó con la mano la manilla de la puerta.

Lapis avanzó muy despacio hacia ella.

—Adiós, Lapis. Tengo que pensar en todo lo que has dicho. Quizá no vuelva a la consulta o quizá venga más temprano mañana.

Él emitió una risita ahogada. Se detuvo a su lado y colocó las dos manos a ambos lados de ella.

—Quita, susurró Pan bajísimo, como si le faltara la voz.

—No sé si puedo. Hay cosas contra las cuales no puedo luchar.

Pan quiso huir. Pero ya no pudo. No era dueña de sí.

—A veces siento que te necesito tanto como la vida misma. No soy bueno, y sin embargo, si algo noble existe en mi vida, es para ti.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Algún día… —dijo sobre sus labios— tendré que ser rico y me iré de aquí, y entonces te llevaré conmigo. Y pensaré que mi lucha, mis engaños, tuvieron un fin noble.

—Si pudiera comprenderte, Lapis…

—¿Para qué? ¿Necesitas algo más que mi gran debilidad por ti?

Rió sobre sus labios. Era una risa íntima.

Cuando al anochecer salía de aquella casa, Lapis la miraba.

—Mañana tenemos que madrugar. Hay trabajo pendiente.

Ella sintió odio hacia sí misma. Supo que volvería.

Huyó de allí sin responder. Lapis, en el interior, no pensó en nada determinado. Él era así.

* * *

Robert Mac Dowall se restregó las manos, satisfecho.

—Vendrá a comer con nosotros.

Los dos miraron a Betty.

—¿Lo has oído, hija?

La chica asintió. Ya no era una jovencita como Pan. Había sobrepasado los veintiocho años e iba camino de quedarse soltera, pese al gran capital de su padre.

Esto preocupaba grandemente al matrimonio. Habían reflexionado mucho respecto del porvenir de su hija, y ambos acordaron que Lapis Diecisiete sería un marido magnífico para ella.

Por eso lo invitaban a su casa.

—Betty, Lapis es un gran partido.

La chica no trató de disimular su interés. Lapis era el hombre más interesante del lugar, pero no creía posible que fuera a fijarse en ella.

—Tenemos dinero, argumentó el padre con poca diplomacia.

Betty era hermosa, pero carecía de vida emocional. Para un hombre como Lapis, eso era un gran defecto.

Al rato, cuando el reloj dio las diez de la noche, una sirvienta les anunció la llegada del doctor Diecisiete.

Robert salió a su encuentro. Le estrechó la mano, le dio una palmada en el hombro y luego lo llevó del brazo hacia su mujer y su hija.

Lapis saludó a ambas mujeres. Ya conocía el interés de Robert por él. No era hombre que se dejara deslumbrar por el dinero. Prefería ganarlo él, no alcanzarlo por medio un matrimonio.

Casarse con Betty jamás entró en sus cálculos. Tampoco envidió el dinero de Robert Mac Dowall.

—Doctor Diecisiete —exclamó Julie Mac Dowall entusiasmada—. Creo que está desarrollando una labor altamente meritoria.

—¿Lo cree así, señora Mac Dowall?

—Estoy segura de ello.

Anunciaron que la comida estaba servida y se complació en ofrecerle el brazo a Betty. La miró un segundo. Era bella, pero carecía de ese algo que él necesitaba para sentir deseo por una mujer.

No obstante, con su habitual galantería dijo:

—Es usted muy hermosa, Betty.

La joven, que necesitaba cazar un marido, consideró conveniente ruborizarse.

El médico pensó en Pan. Aquella chica apasionada, sensible. ¿Qué dirían esos personajes al conocer su relación con ella?

La velada le resultó penosa y absurda. Se prometió a sí mismo abstenerse de volver.


	5. Por amarte a ti, Lapis

Le extrañó no encontrar a su madre levantada esa mañana. Se dirigió a su habitación.

—Mamá.

—Pasa, Pan.

Se inclinó hacia ella ansiosa.

—¿Qué tienes?

—No sé. He… tratado de levantarme, pero me dio un mareo.

—Llamaré al médico en seguida.

—No te asustes. Es algo normal.

—¿Normal? ¿Te dio más veces?

Videl no deseaba asustar a su hija. Sí, le daba con frecuencia. Es más, temiendo que fuera la tensión arterial, visitó al viejo médico. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, su hija se hubiera enterado.

Hacía algún tiempo que veía a su madre indecisa, como si le faltara el suelo bajo los pies. Claro que hasta aquel instante no pensó en ello, y entonces tuvo un miedo horrible de perderla.

—Llamaré ahora mismo a… —iba a decir "a Lapis", pero bruscamente rectificó— al doctor Diecisiete.

—Pan… no te precipites. Yo te aseguro que no es nada.

—Naturalmente, mamá —sonrió pretendiendo dar a su semblante una serenidad que no sentía—, pero prefiero que me lo diga el doctor.

Se vistió rápidamente. Presentía que aquellos trastornos de su madre tenían un origen oscuro. Su color pálido, su aspecto apagado… ¿Cómo no se percató antes? ¿Qué iba a hacer si le faltaba su madre? Se dirigió a la salita y cerró la puerta tras de sí. A aquella hora de la mañana, por lo regular, ella ya se hallaba en la clínica, preparándolo todo para las diez. Lapis casi nunca llegaba a la hora de abrir.

Marcó un número. Casi inmediatamente oyó su voz.

—Diga.

—Soy yo, Lapis.

—¿Qué pasa?

Notó al otro lado cierta alteración inusual. ¿Qué temía? ¿Qué le dijera que no volvía a su lado? Eso no era posible. Ella no era dueña de sus sentimientos.

—Mamá está enferma. Quisiera que vinieras a verla.

—¿Qué síntomas?, preguntó ya con voz profesional.

—Desvanecimientos…

—Cosas de la edad. ¿Cómo anda de tensión?

—Muy baja.

—Bueno —rió confiado—. Ahí tienes el origen.

—No.

—¿Tan rotunda? ¿Es que eres médico? Bien, ve a su lado y fíjate en cómo tiene las piernas y el vientre. Fíjate en su piel. Concretamente, si tiene manchas sanguinolentas. Regresa a decírmelo rápidamente.

—Las tiene.

—Iré ahora mismo.

Cortó la comunicación. Pan, estremecida y asustada, se quedó con el auricular en la mano.

Regresó al lado de su madre.

—¿No estabas… hablando por teléfono?

—Sí, el doctor Diecisiete viene en seguida.

—¿Por qué lo has molestado, hija?

—Te has dado un golpe, mamá. Tienes manchas en las piernas.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Cuándo te lo diste?

—Quizá no me lo haya dado. Será mala circulación.

Pan apretó los labios. "Algo raro pasa aquí".

Casi inmediatamente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Es el doctor, susurró saliendo de la alcoba.

Abrió la puerta de la calle. Un Lapis agitado se enfrentó con ella.

—Pan —murmuró—. ¿Por qué no te has fijado antes?

—Mamá siempre fue fuerte.

—Sí, ya sé. En eso nos confiamos todos. Vamos a verla.

—Ten cuidado.

La miró un segundo.

—¿Cuidado?

—No…, se le ahogó la voz.

Él la retuvo por un brazo con cierta ternura inusual en él.

—¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

—Mamá no sabe. No debe saber…

Impulsivo, le acarició la mejilla.

—Tonta, dijo tan sólo.

Se dirigió a la alcoba.

—Buenos días, señora Son. ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó alegremente—. Apuesto a que tuvo frío.

—Hace… mucho tiempo que lo tengo, doctor.

—Mamá… ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Usted cállese, señorita Son. Permítame hacerle unas preguntas a su madre —tomó el pulso de la enferma—. Cuéntemelo todo, ¿eh? Verá qué pronto la ponemos bien.

Al hablar la destapaba y miraba con una lupa aquellas manchas que se multiplicaban en las piernas y el vientre de la enferma. Ni un músculo de su cara se contrajo durante el examen. Paciente, sonriente, sin dejar de hablar con humorismo, hizo el minucioso examen. Después, sin mirar a Pan, a quien imaginaba ansiosa frente a él, extrajo sangre, hizo las combinaciones pertinentes, guardó los frasquitos en su maletín y se fue a lavar las manos.

Pan no se atrevió a moverse de la cabecera de la cama.

Lapis reapareció.

—Bueno —dijo—. Ya las dejo. No se preocupe, señora Son. No será nada. Voy a recetarle unas inyecciones y que su hija se las ponga —la miró a ella—. Señorita Pan, no abandone hoy a su madre.

—No —protestó ésta—. Ella tiene un deber que cumplir.

—Ciertamente —dijo Lapis—. Estar a su lado, amiga mía.

Y entonces Videl hizo la pregunta con voz ahogada.

—¿Tan mal estoy, doctor?

Pan notó un cierto gesto en el semblante de Lapis. Lo conocía. Sabía que bajo sus cejas fruncidas se ocultaba una verdad dolorosa.

—Hemos de prevenir para no lamentar más tarde. Volveré cuando cierre la consulta.

Pan dio un paso hacia él. Lapis debió de adivinar su intención de seguirle. No quiso que le preguntara. Porque en concreto nada sabía, aunque la impresión recibida era muy penosa.

—No se moleste en acompañarme, señorita Son.

Fue tras él. Lapis caminaba como si tuviera mucha prisa.

—Es… espera, susurró ella.

Lapis se detuvo en seco, pero no dio la vuelta. De cara a la puerta de la calle, parecía una estatua.

—Lapis… soy fuerte. Dime la verdad.

—La desconozco aún.

—Es un caso parecido o igual al de la señora Brown, ¿lo es?

Lapis no respondió.

—Quédate a su lado, Pan. Soy muy egoísta, pero a veces… a veces siento en mí la medicina, como una vocación bendita.

No podía soportar la incertidumbre. Llamó a la vecina y la dejó al cuidado de su madre. Se puso la gabardina y se lanzó a la calle. Encontró a Lapis en el pequeño laboratorio. Ante la sangre de su madre de Pan, parecía paralizado.

—Lapis.

El médico se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte. Nunca había sentido un caso así. Llevaba muchos años ejerciendo, pero sabía lo que era perder a una madre odiosa, cuánto más a una madre verdadera como era Son Videl.

—Lapis —repitió ella en voz baja—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Y loca de dolor se precipitó hacia el análisis. Se quedó paralizada. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Lapis fija y a la vez vagamente.

—Lapis… ella…

—Sí, leucemia. Un mes, dos… quizá menos.

Pan fue dejándose caer poco a poco en el sillón y, ocultando el rostro entre las manos, lloró como si le arrancaran la vida entera.

Lapis detestaba las lágrimas, pero en ese momento pensó en su infancia oscura. Recordó con rabia su dolor cuando vio muerto a sus pies ese despojo humano que era su madre. Y era una madre indigna.

—Pan… cálmate.

—¿Calmarme? —gritó ella levantando la cabeza—. Es mi madre, Lapis. Toda mi vida. Y yo… por amarte a ti, Lapis, por vivir a tu lado, me olvidé de ella. Soy responsable de su muerte. ¿No me comprendes?

—No digas eso. Bien. Aunque lo fuera. Tú tienes derecho a vivir.

—No como he vivido.

Pan enfrento con su mirada esos ojos azules.

—¿Qué dices?

—Voy a dejarte, Lapis. Voy a ofrecer mi sacrificio por su salud.

Lapis distendió la boca en una amarga sonrisa.

—Es inútil, Pan. Ya no tiene remedio.

La empujó blandamente hacia la puerta y añadió con suavidad:

—Vete a su lado. Si un sacrificio quieres hacer por ella, piensa en que el mayor sacrificio es que no note tu dolor.

—Tú no sabes lo que es perder a una madre.

Lapis pudo decir que se equivocaba, pero se limitó a alzarse de hombros. Humorista, ya convertido en el hombre frío, manifestó:

—Supongo que alguien me traería al mundo.


	6. Te estremeces de dolor

—¿Dónde estás, Pan?

—Aquí, mamá. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, creo que podré levantarme mañana.

Pan apretó los labios. ¡Levantarse mañana! Un dolor agudo, como un puñal clavado a sangre fría, la agitó.

—¿No ha venido el doctor?

—Aún no, mamá. No tardará.

—Si yo te falto…

—No digas eso, mamá.

Videl abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Pan? ¿Estás llorando?

—Claro… claro que no.

—No llores, Pan. Sé fuerte. Si yo te faltara…

Lapis llamaba a la puerta en aquel instante. Eran las diez de la noche. Desde hacía una semana visitaba a la enferma por la mañana y por la noche. Durante aquella semana jamás se hablaron uno a otro de sí mismo. Lapis aún era lo bastante considerado para admitir que, aunque a él no le afectara en modo alguno la muerte de aquella mujer, para Pan era lo más grande de este mundo.

—Buenas noches —saludó entrando—. ¿Cómo está?

—Igual. ¿Pasas a verla?

—¿Para qué?

Pan lo miró asombrada.

—¿Es que no vienes a verla?

—No lo sé. También tengo que verte a ti.

—Lapis —reprochó—, eso es inhumano.

—Yo, por desgracia, no soy muy humano.

—Nunca me has hablado de tu familia. ¿No la has tenido?

Lapis se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero.

—La he tenido, dijo entre dientes. Y caminó hacia la alcoba con el semblante duro. Ella lo conocía un poco. Se daba cuenta de que aquella noche, por lo que fuera, Lapis estaba enojado.

Caminó insegura tras él. Lo vio sentado a la cabecera de la cama, con una mano de la enferma entre las suyas.

—Apuesto a que se siente mejor, señora Son.

—Cuando lo veo a usted llegar, sí, doctor.

Lapis sonrió tibiamente.

Era un hombre distinto ante los enfermos. Tal vez él no creyera sentir piedad ni amor por el prójimo, pero en el fondo de su ser lo sentía, porque, sin duda alguna, aun sin saberlo él mismo, llevaba la medicina bien arraigada en su ser.

Al rato de consolar a la enferma, se puso en pie.

—Voy a dar unas instrucciones a su hija —manifestó—. Descanse tranquilamente. Mañana volveré bien temprano.

—¿Podré levantarme pronto, doctor?

Pan salió de la habitación con un dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Oyó la respuesta piadosa de Lapis.

—Sin duda… Tiene usted la tensión arterial muy baja. Es posible que suba de un momento a otro.

Pan se apoyaba en la pared, desfallecida. Lapis entró y se quedó parado en medio de la puerta, la cerró y despacio avanzó hacia ella.

—No hay que dejarse abatir por el dolor, creí que eras fuerte.

Muy despacio, avanzó y se dejó caer en un sillón. Miró al frente con hipnotismo. Su boca adaptó una mueca amarga. Hubo en sus ojos un brusco parpadeo, como si tratara de contener el llanto.

Lapis, que la contemplaba desde su altura, no hizo comentario. Encendió un cigarrillo y fumó aprisa. La espiral ascendía y le obligaba a cerrar un ojo. Visto así, en aquella postura negligente, nadie diría que contemplaba a Pan con dolor. Lapis ya no sentía piedad alguna por la enferma. Pero sí lo contrariaba en extremo que Pan sufriera.

—Estoy desgarrada, Lapis, dijo con acento ahogado.

Lapis se dejó caer en el sillón frente a ella y le acercó un cigarro.

—Fuma —dijo—, creo que te hará bien.

Lo rechazó con un gesto.

Lapis la contempló en silencio. Era muy bella o, por lo menos, única. En ese instante, el dramatismo ponía en su rostro un encanto extraño. Impulsivo, se inclinó hacia ella y trató de agarrarle una mano. Pan la retiró con presteza, se diría que con irritación.

—Deja. No creo que sea el momento para hacernos el amor.

—Trato de consolarte.

—¿Estás seguro?

Lapis emitió una sonrisa sutil y comentó brevemente:

—He vivido demasiado en contacto con la muerte y el dolor y me siento… inmunizado. Pero eres tú la que sufre. Esto —añadió como si se hiciera la pregunta a sí mismo—, ¿me inquieta? Puede que sí. Si algo bueno existe en mi vida, ese algo eres tú o, mejor dicho, el sentimiento que me inspiras.

Se puso en pie, al tiempo de consultar el reloj.

—Se me hace tarde, Pan. Otro día, te contaré mi infancia. Ha sido desoladora —sonrió otra vez—. Te darás cuenta del porqué de mi frialdad, de mi ambición. No pienses que con ello trato de disculparme. Puede que nunca remedie este mal, esta indiferencia hacia todo y hacia todos. Menos… —aquí una sonrisa irónica— menos hacia ti.

—Por ser mujer.

—Puede que sí. Por ser bella, por ser como eres. Me gusta tu modo de ser, hasta tus indecisiones. Eres una mujer diferente.

—Crees que me halagas.

—¡Oh, no!, se inclinó hacia ella y le asió la barbilla.

Pan se estremeció. Hacía más de una semana que no sentía los besos de Lapis. Trató de alejarse. Él no se lo permitió.

Lapis, con ese aire posesivo que acentuaba su masculinidad, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se inclinó sobre ella y buscó sus labios.

"Un día, aunque me desgarre el corazón, lo dejaré. Nunca se casará conmigo. Para él, soy un juego".

* * *

Son Videl se debilitaba por momentos. Una semana, dos, seis… Todos los días, mañana y tarde, Lapis examinaba a la enferma, salía, hacía un simple comentario y traspasaba la puerta.

Una mañana le dijo, ya en la misma puerta:

—Esta situación no puede prolongarse.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Lapis.

La miró con dureza.

—Lo sabes. Te necesito. La enfermedad de tu madre es como un muro que nos separa. Si esto se prolonga —añadió con hiriente frialdad—, tendré que buscar otra mujer.

—Sé que la buscas. Comes todas las noches con los Mac Dowall.

Lapis rió. Su risa era como una bofetada. Ella iba conociéndolo más cada día. No era hombre de sentimientos.

—Algún día —dijo ella con intensidad— te faltaré definitivamente.

Lapis asió su muñeca y la apretó con fiereza. Pero su voz no fue amenazadora. Fue mesurada y fría.

—No vuelvas a amenazar. Vete de mi vida, pero no lo digas.

Se alejó calle abajo. Ella se quedó pensando qué sentía aquel hombre. ¿Había bajo su aspereza algún sentimiento verdadero?

* * *

En otra ocasión, cuando Videl agonizaba, él llegó a su casa.

Le tomó el pulso, le puso él mismo una inyección y sin decir palabra pasó a la alcoba contigua seguido de la joven.

La miró fijamente.

—Esto se acaba —dijo—. Esta noche, mañana… Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando tu madre haya muerto?

—¿Es que no tienes sentimientos?

—Tú me conmueves —rió irónico—. Tú únicamente.

—Odio eso, Lapis.

—No, no serás capaz de odiarme jamás.

—Puedes equivocarte, Lapis. Desde que vivo aquí, junto a mi madre, me siento más pura y más libre.

—Todo pasará —advirtió el, inflexible—. La muerte, tu pena… No serías humana si fuera de otro modo.

Se sentó en un sillón, encendió un cigarrillo y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo. Entrecerró los ojos. La figura de Pan, parada ante él, parecía ese instante un fantasma. Sonrió.

—Siéntate, Pan. Presiento que hoy ocurrirá el gran desenlace y quiero estar a tu lado.

No se sentó. Quedó parada ante él, apoyada en el respaldo de un sillón. Vestía una falda de lana estrecha, modelando su cadera. Una blusa blanca, camisera. Estaba francamente bonita.

—Voy al lado de mi madre, Lapis.

—¿Por qué? Espera.

—Se nota que tú nunca has sentido este dolor.

Él encendió un cigarrillo, expelió el humo y miró al frente.

—Lo he sentido —dijo de pronto, con acento ronco—. De otra manera. Tenía aún pocos años. Catorce, dieciséis… No sé. Pero lo que nunca podré olvidar fue mi dolor lacerante que parecía romper todo cuanto de sereno había en mi ser. Se echó a reír. La mirada de sus ojos no concordaba con el ronco acento de su voz. Se diría que se estaba burlando de sí mismo, pero ella intuyó que, por primera vez en su vida desde que lo conoció, Lapis Diecisiete estaba poniendo al descubierto la pena de su vida. Esperó. Supo que él, pese a aquella pausa, iba a continuar. Así fue.

—Y mi madre no era digna como la tuya. En un barrio miserable de la Capital del Norte, en una azotea inmunda, en una cama donde dormíamos los tres. Sí. Éramos mi madre, mi hermana y yo. Ella robaba. Quizá yo haya robado también alguna vez. Sé que por un centavo hubiera vendido a mi padre si me lo hubieran propuesto. Odié el amor, lo que ellos llamaban amor. Odié a los hombres borrachos subían aquellas escaleras y se caían en mitad de ellas. Odié la risa de mi madre, los vestidos llamativos que se ponía, el olor a whisky, a suciedad. Bueno —añadió riendo broncamente—, te estoy impresionando.

Lo estaba mucho.

—Lapis…

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó fieramente, ya muy distinto al hombre que ponía su corazón al descubierto—. No me compadezcas. Vi morir a mi padre y no sentí dolor. Cuando una vecina me dijo que lo besara… sentí asco. No lo besé. Mi hermana lloraba. No fui a su entierro. Yo me quedé junto a la ventana. Mi madre estaba tras de mí. Nunca olvidaré su mirada ni sus palabras: "Lapis, hijo, ve a acompañar a tu buen padre". Creo que la insulté. No sé. Recuerdo que me dio una paliza, y yo sin llorar salí a la calle. Nunca más volví a casa.

Hubo un silencio. Lapis aplastó la colilla en el cenicero. Pan se había dejado caer en otro sillón frente a él y lo escuchaba en silencio. Lo miraba fija y quietamente, como si de pronto estuviera conociendo a otro hombre. Lapis debió de penetrar en sus pensamientos porque, echándose a reír, comentó:

—No creas que eso afectó mi vida.

Pero sabía que era así realmente.

Fumó aprisa. Contempló las espirales y al rato prosiguió quedamente, esta vez con acento más profundo, más contenido:

—Mi hermana se convertía en hampón miserable. Mi madre ya no tenía que ganar para los vicios de mi padre, pero… ¿Te dije que tras salir del barrio entré a trabajar a un laboratorio como mensajero? ¿No? Pues así fue. El destino quiso que fuera a un laboratorio. El dueño era una buena persona. Creo que la única buena persona que he conocido en mi vida errante. Me propuso estudiar por las noches. Él me daría comida, libros y ropa a cambio de mi trabajo —sonrió como si el dolor no le desgarrara, pero era así realmente—. Trabajé con ardor. Sentí el loco deseo de saber. Dijeron que era despertó. Al terminar el bachiller, alguien me avisó de que mi madre estaba muy grave. Esa noche fui a verla. Sentí el mismo asco, la misma rabia, pero lloré por ella. Lloré como si fuera una madre digna. La acompañé hasta el viejo cementerio. Mi hermana miserablemente vestida, haraposa, sucia, me seguía. Más tarde, cuando me alejé de nuevo de aquella vida y me inscribí en la facultad, supe que mi hermana había sido apresada. Yo fui a verla a la cárcel. Sé que ha salido de ella, que ha ido a la Capital del Oeste. No he vuelto a saber de ella.

—Te hiciste duro porque conociste una cara fea de la vida.

Lapis no respondió. Se puso en pie.

—Voy a ver a tu madre.

Ella también se puso en pie. Lo tomó por la manga.

La miró sonriente, burlón, como si un instante antes no vaciara su corazón del dolor.

—Pan —rió—, no me compadezcas.

—Quisiera compartir tus penas.

—Querida Pan, no soy un sentimental ni un resentido.

—Y cuando hablas del pasado, te estremeces de dolor. ¿Por qué?

—Te equivocas. Voy a ver a tu madre.

—Si fueras sencillo, si no sintieras ese maldito orgullo…

—¿Orgullo? ¿De verdad lo crees así?

Giró en redondo y se dirigió a la alcoba.

—Ha muerto, dijo él en silencio.

Pan, muy pálida, corrió hacia la cama, pero Lapis la detuvo.

—Nada de escenas.

—¿Por qué? —gritó—. ¿No has llorado a tu madre?

—¡Cállate!

Y lentamente se dirigió al lecho, se arrodilló y apoyó el rostro bañado en llano en aquel pobre pecho.

—Mamá —susurró—, mamá…


	7. Estamos tú y yo solos

Lapis parecía una estatua tras ella. De pronto dijo:

—Voy a llamar a tus vecinas.

No lo retuvo. No tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

La casa se llenó de gente. Todos apreciaban a la señora Son.

En medio de la confusión, nadie se fijó en el hombre que de pronto irrumpía en la casa. Parecía sofocado, sudoroso, y lloraba.

Lapis, de pronto lo vio. El hombre miraba desconcertado de un lado a otro, bañado su rostro por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué desea?, le preguntó Lapis.

—Busco al doctor Diecisiete.

—Yo soy.

El pobre hombre asió al médico por el brazo.

—Venga —pidió ahogadamente—. Mi hija… mi pobre hijita…

—Pero… ¿de dónde viene usted?

—De la comunidad próxima, señor.

—¿Y dice que su hija?...

—Está muy enfermita.

—Vamos allá.

Sin despedirse de nadie salió.

Regresó a las ocho de la mañana, cuando todo parecía tranquilo en la casa. Entró y buscó a Pan. Parecía súbitamente envejecido. Había gotas de sudor en su frente y el frío era intensísimo. Manchado de lodo y mojado por el agua que caía incesante, atravesó la casa.

—¿Y la señorita Son?, preguntó a dos vecinas.

—Junto al cadáver, señor.

Pan todavía estaba allí, arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho ya frío de su madre. La tocó en el hombro. Pan levantó la cabeza muy despacio. Tenía la cara enrojecida, con unos ojitos llorosos. Al verlo, sólo supo decir:

—¡Lapis, oh, Lapis!

—Ven un momento.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en su transfigurado semblante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lapis?

—Algo muy grave. Tenemos que actuar sin demora. Te necesito.

Pan sintió compasión por esos ojos azules.

—Pero… señaló el cadáver de su madre.

—Ha muerto, Pan. Ya nada se puede hacer. Pero hay muchas otras vidas en peligro. Creo… —parecía otro hombre— que estamos al borde de una epidemia.

La joven se estremeció y fue poniéndose en pie muy lentamente.

—No digas nada, Pan. No hay nada que alarmar. Sería terrible.

Un sudor frío le bañaba la frente. Sus ojos febriles buscaban a Pan incesantemente, como si en ella pudiera hallar ayuda.

—Lapis… —dijo Pan—, ocurre algo… sumamente grave. No te conmueves por poca cosa.

—Viruela.

Pan se estremeció y hubo de agarrarse al brazo de un sillón. Una densa palidez cubría su semblante.

—Estoy aterrado. En este rincón perdido entre montañas. ¿Te das cuenta? He aislado al enfermo, he dado parte… pero no creo que la ayuda llegue antes de tres días, eso suponiendo que el transporte pueda pasar con esta tempestad —se pasó la mano por la cabeza—. La línea telefónica está dañada. Para entonces la epidemia se habrá extendido y nos será difícil atajarla.

—Pero… ¿no te habrás equivocado?

Él movió la cabeza.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Lapis? Tú y yo solos, con la pobre ayuda del doctor Gero. ¿Qué podemos hacer los tres en un caso así?

—Aislar a los enfermos. Cuando hayas dejado a tu madre en su última morada, ven a mi casa.

Sin esperar respuesta huyó.

—¿Ocurre algo, Pan? —preguntó una vecina—. El doctor parecía turbado.

—No, nada.

—¿Está usted segura?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Respondía como un autómata, se dirigió a la alcoba de su madre con paso indeciso. Esperó. No, no pudo llorar. Era mucha su amargura, pero algo había que la borraba; para centrarla en todo es que iba a ocurrir, peor aún, que ya estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

—Lapis… descansa un rato. Llevas seis días sin dormir.

Lapis agitó la cabeza. Pan le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Y yo que te consideré un egoísta…

—Lo soy —gritó exasperado—. Pero estas personas que angustiosamente me piden ayuda y a quienes no puedo ayudar… Pan, ¿qué he sido yo hasta ahora? —pregunto mirándola estremecido.

—Calla, Lapis… —volteo la cara.

—¿De qué sirve callar, Pan? Estamos tú y yo solos. Ya ves lo que le ocurrió al pobre doctor Gero. Quizá porque era muy viejo o tal vez porque Dios nos prueba a ti y a mí. Vamos —se paró—. Nos toca el turno.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Pan enfrentándolo.

—¿Tú, pobre muchacha, que llevas cuatro días sin dormir?

—Tú seis, Lapis —le respondió firmemente.

—Seis… y mi vida entera si fuera preciso —dijo Lapis con un habitual mirada seria.

No era posible que aquel hombre fuera el mismo.

—¿Te fijas, Pan? Ya ni siquiera nos acordamos de nosotros mismos. Tú no tuviste tiempo de llorar por tu madre, yo no tuve tiempo de decirte que me siento desfallecer —bajo la mirada cansado.

—Hay que superarlo, Lapis.

—Eres una gran chica. Pero no creo que tu bondad y mi esfuerzo logren nada. Ayer han muerto seis muchachos. Hoy, siete.

—Pronto llegará ayuda.

Pan mantenía una actitud con positivismo y valor, heredada por sus fallecidos padres y, sin excepción, de su abuelo.

—No creo que nadie sepa lo que ocurre aquí. Siguen las lluvias, crece el río. El transporte no pasa por la colina. Los teléfonos no funcionan. No nos mandan un helicóptero porque deben calcular que mi alarma ha sido infundada. Todo se viene sobre nosotros, Pan.

Ella lo miraba con un brillo de esperanza y él con ese mismo brillo, poco a poco, apagándose.

* * *

Robert Mac Dowall se presentó a la clínica, gritando como loco.

—¡Doctor Diecisiete, doctor Diecisiete!

Pan, que atendía a un enfermo, salió despavorida.

—¿Quién grita de ese modo? —al ver al señor Mac Dowall, se tranquilizó—. ¿Viene a ayudarnos, señor Mac Dowall?

—Vengo a buscar al doctor. Mi hija se muere.

Lapis apareció en lo alto de la escalera con barba de tres días.

—¿Qué ocurre ahí?, preguntó, bajando presuroso.

Robert se abalanzó sobre él.

—Doctor, mi hija…

Lapis no se alteró.

—¿No se han ido ustedes a la finca que tienen en las afueras?

—Naturalmente. ¿Cree posible que yo expusiera a mi familia?

—No puedo abandonar veinte enfermos por su hija. Tráigala aquí y se hará lo que se pueda. Le advierto que podrá hacerse muy poco.

Lo dejó plantado en mitad del pasillo. El padre trató de abordar a Pan, pero ésta estaba más agotada aún que su amigo.

Giró en redondo y se perdió en la sala. Llevó la mano a la frente.

Uno de los convalecientes preguntó:

—¿Se siente mal, señorita?

—No… no es nada.

Pero lo cierto es que se sentía angustiada. Náuseas, frío… Trató de calmarse. Tal vez fuera la desesperación y la impotencia.

En ese momento alguien llegó gritando.

—¡Señorita, señorita! Llegó un equipo sanitario.

Vio que Lapis pasaba presuroso. Oyó mucho revuelo y la voz aguda de alguien pidiendo ayuda.

Después, nada.


	8. Ahora ya pasó

Sin consultar con nadie, el equipo sanitario recién llegado habilitó la casa del señor Mac Dowall para los enfermos. Se encerraron todos allí y se trató de aislar a los demás. Se vacunó a todo el mundo y se quemaron los cadáveres ante la puerta del cementerio.

Lapis se hallaba junto a Pan.

—Pan, Pan…

La muchacha no respondió. Afectada por la terrible enfermedad, su rostro se hallaba cubierto de erupción. Desvanecida, consumida por la fiebre, hacía dos días que parecía muerta.

—Es un caso acabado, doctor —le dijo un joven médico—. El contagio fue fulminante. Consuélese usted de que hoy sólo hubo dos muertos. Es posible que dentro de una semana todo haya terminado.

—¿Y ella?, gritó.

—Vamos, vamos. Ya sabemos el afecto que le inspiraba la enferma. Pero no hay nada que hacer.

—Tengo que hacerlo —gritó desesperado—. Fue la única persona —iba a decir, "que me comprendió" —, pero se mordió los labios.

El joven médico se alejó.

Durante los días que siguieron el alboroto destrozó todos los ánimos. Lapis iba de un lado a otro, apareciendo junto a Pan siempre que podía. Una de aquellas noches, al detenerse junto a la cama, la vio vacía y lanzó un grito agudo. Un médico se le acercó.

—¿Qué ocurre, doctor Diecisiete?

—Ella —señaló la cama vacía—. Ella… mi enfermera…

—Ha muerto, anunció el médico indiferente.

—¿Y el cadáver? —gritó descompuesto, como si le faltara la vida—. ¿Dónde han puesto su cadáver?

—Se lo llevaron los encargados de ese trabajo.

Se echó a correr como loco. El médico lo siguió.

—Eh, eh… doctor Diecisiete. ¿A dónde va usted?

¿Qué sabían ellos? Aquella chica era toda su vida. ¿Es que no sabían que él la había amado?

Otro médico trató de detenerlo.

—¿Qué le ocurre, doctor Diecisiete?

No respondió. Le dio un empujón. Y siguió corriendo.

Los dos médicos se encontraron.

—¿Qué le pasa al doctor Diecisiete?

—Su enfermera ha muerto y se la han llevado.

—Estará quemada —rezongó James, tranquilamente—. ¿Cómo vamos? Han llegado más elementos sanitarios. ¿Quién nos iba a decir esto, eh? Te aseguré que jamás soñé ver cosa semejante. Ese hombre, me refiero al doctor Diecisiete, merece un monumento.

Los dos se alejaron en dirección a las salas. Al rato, Lapis regresó. Muy pálido, con las manos caídas a lo largo del cuerpo, sin vida en los ojos, se detuvo ante sus dos compañeros.

—Lo sentimos, doctor.

—¡Qué importa! Ya no existe ni la más leve sombra de ella.

—La quería usted.

Los miró como alucinado. ¿Cómo era posible que lo dudaran?

* * *

No quedaba nadie allí en quien desahogar su dolor. Todos eran desconocidos. Mujeres, hombres vestidos de blanco… Seres extraños que nunca comprenderían su tremendo, su indescriptible dolor.

A mediados de la semana siguiente podría darse por atajada la epidemia. La gente volvía a sonreír por las calles. La vida se reanudaba. Quedaban muchos huérfanos y muchos padres sin hijos, pero los que quedaban querían seguir viviendo.

Había muy poco que hacer allí. Lapis Diecisiete lo consideró así y se dispuso a hacer su maleta. Un compañero que lo sorprendió en esa tarea se le acercó exclamando:

—¿Qué hace usted, doctor Diecisiete?

Lapis lo miró como ausente. Se alzó de hombros.

—Me voy —manifestó—. Ya no hago falta aquí. Me marcho a la Capital del Norte o al fin del mundo. ¡Qué más da! Esto ya no tiene interés para mí. Se quedan ustedes. Creo que pronto volverá todo a la normalidad. Los muertos… —se alzó de hombros— quedan ahí.

—Tengo aquí un comunicado, doctor Diecisiete. Se le reclama en ciudad Satán. Piensan recompensarlo por la gran labor desarrollada.

Diecisiete miró al frente. Parecía envejecido. Hasta en su cabello había algunas hebras de plata y en torno a los ojos, tremendamente cansados, se apreciaban arruguitas delatoras de los insomnios sufridos.

—Recompensar —repitió en voz baja, sin ninguna ilusión—. Hace algunos meses la noticia me hubiera alegrado. El gran anhelo de mi vida fue trabajar en la ciudad Satán, en una de sus calles principales —sonrió sarcástico—. Nunca pude establecerme allí porque carecía de dinero. Ahora tengo ese dinero, pero me falta la ilusión. Bueno, quizá le estoy pareciendo un absurdo sentimental.

—En modo alguno, doctor Diecisiete. Lo admiro mucho.

—Gracias.

Y prosiguió su tarea de llenar la maleta.

—Doctor Diecisiete… Siento lo ocurrido. Fui yo quien dio la orden de quemar los cadáveres entre los cuales fue hallada… la enfermera.

—¡Qué más da! Ahora ya pasó.

—Pero su pena…

—También pasará. Estoy seguro, aunque me duela reconocerlo, que dentro de algún tiempo volveré a ser el hombre de antes.

* * *

La enfermera la detuvo.

—El doctor ya no recibe, señora.

Lázuli Dieciocho se quedó mirando a la joven con expresión enojada.

—No vengo a ver al doctor —dijo enojada—. Sino al hombre.

—Tendrá usted que visitarlo en su casa —y como la joven era interesante, añadió amable—. Por esa escalera. En el primer piso.

Lázuli hizo caso omiso de su amabilidad. Hacía dos días que pretendía ver a su hermano y la joven siempre le cerraba el paso.

—Me llamo Lázuli Dieciocho. ¿No le dice a usted nada eso?

La joven enfermera se desconcertó. Rápidamente observo que tenía un gran parecido a Lapis.

—Perdón. Pasaré avisto al doctor.

Era rubia, alta y tenía un cuerpo esbelto. Se había cansado de viajar. Vivir lejos de su patria le encogía el corazón. Desde entonces, ella sólo pensó en regenerarse y regresar a la Capital del Norte para hacer algo de provecho.

Lo había conseguido.

—Pase por aquí, dijo la enfermera.

La introdujeron en un lujoso despacho, cuyas paredes, cubiertas totalmente por estantes de madera, se hallaba llenas de libros. Una mesa al fondo, dos sillas, un sillón tras la mesa y al otro extremo un sofá.

—El doctor está en consulta. Tenga la bondad de esperar.

¡Cuánto había prosperado Lapis! No le extrañaba. Lapis siempre había sido un hombre dignísimo. Detestaba a los hampones, por eso nunca quiso saber nada de ella.

Pero ella se convirtió en una mujer decente. Por eso estaba allí.

Al rato oyó pasos y se abrió la puerta. Lázuli vislumbró el rostro grave de su hermano.

—Hola, Lapis.

Así, como si lo hubiera visto la tarde anterior y hacía muchísimos años que no se veían.

—Hola, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? —la miró de arriba hacia abajo—. Parece que te has convertido en una persona. Toma asiento.

—¿Ni siquiera me das un abrazo? ¿Acaso temes que venga a pedirte dinero? Ya sé que te has convertido en el médico de moda.

—Deja la ironía para otra ocasión. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Lázuli se sentó y tomando un cigarrillo se lo llevó a los labios.

—Pasaba por aquí, vi tu placa en la puerta y recordé que eras mi hermano gemelo —rió humorísticamente—. ¿Te molesta?

Lapis se dejó caer en un sillón tras la mesa, llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y fumó aprisa.

—Eres todo un señor. No pareces hijo de mis padres.

—Te advertí, Lázuli. Nada de ironías. Si has venido sólo a verme, ya me has visto. ¿Puedo saber lo que haces? No me agradaría en absoluto tener que sacarte de la cárcel un día cualquiera.

Las dos miradas azules se enfrentaban.

—En modo alguno —rezongó divertida—. Soy una tipa decente, Lapis —observando el gesto de indiferencia de su hermano, añadió—. Fue en la Capital del Oeste. Trataba de convertirme en persona decente. Logre una representación de una firma de cosméticos, y trabajaba como empleada.

—¿Y la trabajas aquí?

—No, la dejé. Visité un día una clínica de belleza, concretamente la clínica Saiyaman número tres. Habrás oído hablar de ella. La señorita Saiyaman se hizo famosa. Empezó por nada y terminó poseyendo la clínica de belleza más famosa de la Capital del Norte.

—Sí —asintió—. He oído hablar de esa mujer.

—La visité y allí conocí a Krilin.

—¿Krilin?

—Sí, me casé con él y trabajamos los dos en la clínica Saiyaman número tres.

—Vaya —se animó Lapis—. De modo que te has casado.

—Sí, soy la administradora de la casa cosmética. Te aseguro —añadió irónica— que si no me considerara una mujer decente, no hubiera venido a verte.

—Pues ya me has visto, Lázuli. Tengo una visita pendiente para esta hora. No puedo atenderte más.

Lázuli se puso en pie. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

—Vivo en la calle 53, no muy lejos de aquí. Si quieres conocer a mi marido, ve a verme.

—Lo haré tan pronto pueda.

Los dos sonrieron débilmente.

—Eso espero —y volteándose desde la puerta preguntó—, ¿tú no te has casado?

Lapis negó por dos veces con la cabeza.

—Hasta otro día, Lapis.

—Adiós.


	9. ¿El pasado vuelve?

Krilin despidió a los dos clientes y, atravesando el gran vestíbulo, se dirigió al despacho de la jefa.

—Creo que por hoy hemos terminado, señorita Saiyaman.

Pan sonrió de aquel modo en ella peculiar, mezcla de melancolía y tristeza, y asintió.

—Su esposa se acaba de marchar. Lo espera en casa.

—Sí, ya me llamó por teléfono —y suavemente añadió—, ¿no viene a comer con nosotros?

—Gracias, Krilin. Subiré en seguida a mi casa. Lunch me espera.

—Está usted siempre tan sola —se lamentó Krilin—. Lázuli y yo lo hablamos esta mañana antes de abrir el salón. Debería casarse usted.

—¡Quién piensa en eso! —y riendo—, no soy tan valiente como usted. Pero me satisface verlos felices.

Krilin apreciaba a su jefa. A su lado empezó a trabajar tres años antes.

En aquel entonces, Son Pan aún tenía el rostro enrojecido a causa de la cirugía estética a que se había sometido. Fue así como empezó. Cuidando su propia cara. Descubrió que se podían hacer cosas extraordinarias con el cutis. Krilin y ella coincidieron en un restaurante.

Krilin, químico, buscaba una colocación. Había llegado de una ciudad próxima a la Capital del Norte aquellos días. Le contó su historia. Sus padres habían muerto. No le dejaron dinero, pero sí un título con el que pensaba defenderse. Pan reflexionó mucho durante esos días. Krilin no tenía dinero, pero era químico… Una tarde se lo propuso.

—Krilin, han muerto las personas que me protegieron y me dejaron todos sus bienes. Los he vendido y he venido a la Capital del Norte, no sólo a arreglar mi rostro mutilado por la viruela, sino a hacer algo de provecho. Soy enfermera. ¿Qué le parece si unimos nuestras fuerzas?

Al cabo de seis meses, la clínica cosmética y el salón de belleza tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pero, ciertamente, se impuso.

—Pues debería casarse usted, insistió Krilin, tocándose la nunca.

—Cállese, Krilin. No es fácil encontrar el amor.

—Ya ve usted cómo yo lo encontré —se sonrojo.

Pan volvió a sonreír. Estaba guapísima. Había en ella una madurez prematura y en sus ojos, la hondura de una gran pena. Esto, lejos de restarle encantos, se los aumentaba.

—Su esposa lo está esperando, Krilin. Corra a su lado.

Krilin comprendió que la cansaba y se despidió hasta el día siguiente. Las manicuras y masajistas empezaban a desfilar en ese instante. Todas lo saludaban con una sonrisa. Krilin cerró todas las puertas y subió a su casa. Vivían en el primer piso del edificio. Pan en el segundo, sola, con una muchacha que se dedicaba a cuidar la casa.

"Mucho dinero", pensó Krilin, "pero sin felicidad." ¿Qué había en el pasado de Pan? No sabía de dónde venía ni quién era. Sabía únicamente que tenía pocas ilusiones respecto del futuro sentimental. ¿Acaso un amor desengañado?

Bueno, sería mejor olvidarse un poco de Pan. Tenía a Lázuli esperándolo en casa y la amaba.

Abrió la puerta. Casi inmediatamente unos brazos lo aprisionaron.

—Lázuli…

Lo besó en plena boca. Krilin tenía treinta y cinco años y ella lo enajenaba. Fue un flechazo por parte de ambos.

* * *

Sentía los pasos de Lunch. Era grato sentir su compañía.

—Señorita…

—Dígame, Lunch.

—¿No se acuesta? Yo, con su permiso, me voy a la cama.

—Buenas noches, Lunch. Yo me quedó un rato más.

—Pero si ya está apagada la televisión. ¿No terminó hace rato la programación?

—Sí. Me agrada este silencio. Invita a la reflexión.

—Está usted demasiado sola.

—Ande, váyase.

Pan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos. Evocó aquellos días… El esfuerzo de Lapis… Sabía que lo tenía a pocas manzanas de su casa. Durante esos terribles días llegó a creer que ya no era un egoísta. Incluso olvidó el engaño de que eran víctimas los clientes. Indudablemente ahora que tenía clientes millonarios, que era el médico de moda de la gente rica, aún engañaría. Con mayor motivo quizá, puesto que había más dinero. ¿Se había casado? No, mientras hubiera mujeres estúpidas como ella, dispuestas a hacerlo feliz.

Sintió rabia y vergüenza.

Pensó después en Lázuli. Una de los hampones convertida en mujer decente. Puede que algún día hubiese sido una canalla. Era una mujer enamorada, trabajadora y utilísima para el negocio.

¡Su negocio! Nunca creyó llegar a ser lo que era en realidad. La mujer de moda en cuestión de cosméticos. Las mujeres del _jet set_ pasaban por su salón, se maquillaban y adquirían allí los productos más caros. Sonrió sarcástica. La fortuna acudió a sus manos desde ese día, cuando se vio por la noche amontonada entre los demás cadáveres.

Apretó las sientes. Le estallaban. Siempre que recordaba el pasado, sentía ese estallido infernal. Pero, terca o apasionada, seguía pensando.

Los viejos de la hacienda la recogieron.

Aquellos dos seres, que no hacía mucho habían perdido a sus dos hijas, recibieron a Pan con la misma ilusión que si fuera una de ellas resucitada. Quisieron llamar al médico.

¿Al médico? ¡Oh, no! Protestó enérgicamente. La fase de peligro ya había pasado. Permaneció allí, postrada en la cama, más de seis semanas, al cabo de las cuales, y cuando se miró al espejo y se vio horriblemente mutilada, lloró con desesperación.

Dos meses después, los dos pobres viejos, consumidos por el dolor de haber perdido a sus hijas, fallecieron. Pero antes enviaron a buscar a un notario y le donaron todos sus bienes.

Para entonces, ella ya sabía que Lapis se había ido de la pequeña ciudad. Y ni siquiera reclamó su cadáver.

Una vez muertos los dos ancianos, ella no esperó más que lo justo para arreglar todos sus asuntos y vender cuanto antes lo que le quedaba. Luego se trasladó a la Capital del Norte, porque si se mudaba a ciudad Satán, seguramente estaría ahí Lapis triunfando como siempre quiso, pero después estaría totalmente equivocada. Lo primero, una cirugía estética. Lo que nunca creyó fue vencer en aquella lucha y salir totalmente victoriosa.

Suspiró. La rendía el sueño. Nunca más pensaría en todo aquello. Seguro que un día cualquiera leería en los periódicos la noticia de la boda de Lapis Diecisiete… Sí, una boda a medida de sus ambiciones.

* * *

Era la hora de mayor trabajo en el salón de belleza.

Lapis no entendía nada de semejantes cosas. Esa tarde, antes de abrir su consulta y tras hacer unas visitas profesionales, al pasar ante el edificio de la calle 53, detuvo su auto y saltó al suelo.

Tal vez, pensó, Lázuli lo había engañado. En el fondo, él sintió una gran satisfacción de saber que su hermana se había casado.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo. Después miró a lo alto. Subiría un rato y conocería a Krilin. No tenía familia y se sentía muy solo. A veces experimentaba un loco deseo de compartir con alguien sus penas.

Se perdió en el ascensor y presionó en el piso de su hermana.

Salió una sirvienta uniformada.

—¿Qué desea, señor?

—Ver a la señora Dieciocho.

—¡Oh! Está abajo, en su oficina.

—Gracias.

Bajó las escaleras. Empujó la puerta y se perdió adentro. Puertas y más puertas. Todo deslumbrante. Sonrió. "Nunca pensé", se dijo, "que las mujeres necesitaran tanto para embellecerse".

Una joven vestida de azul celeste se le aproximó.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, señor?

—Busco a la señora Dieciocho.

—En la oficina. Ahí, al fondo.

Con gran curiosidad, Lapis observó por una puerta. Un amplísimo salón y muchas mesas. Parecían operatorias. Envueltas en batas blancas, las clientas. Moviéndose por allí jóvenes con batas azules.

"Esto parece una clínica" —murmuró—. Siguió por el pasillo. Contaba con una hora antes de abrir su consulta. Encontró a dos jóvenes que portaban un carrito de mano, en el cual se entremezclaban montones de frasquitos blancos y rosas. Lo miraron con curiosidad.

No era un gran tipo. Pero tenía algo que llamaba la atención. Tal vez el brillo de sus ojos o, pudiera ser, la expresión de su boca.

Empujó la puerta donde decía Administración. No cedió.

Tocó por dos veces.

Casi inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y apareció Lázuli con los cabellos cayéndole sobre la frente y los ojos protegidos por gafas.

Al ver a su hermano se las quitó y se echó a reír.

—Como ves —gruñó—, ya no soy la joven de ojos de lince. Pasa, Lapis. No te esperaba.

—Soy tu hermano, dijo Lapis.

—Ciertamente. Pasa y cierra la puerta. Eres mi hermano, pero nunca lo exteriorizamos, ¿no es cierto? Siéntate, Lapis. ¿Cuentas con mucho tiempo?

—Una hora escasa.

—Entonces llamaré a Krilin. Verás qué chico más lindo.

Como siempre, Lázuli hablaba hasta por los codos. Rodó los ojos.

Lázuli marcó el teléfono y en seguida se oyó una voz.

—¿Qué desea, señora Dieciocho?

—Por favor, avise al señor Krilin que pase por mi oficina.

—Sí, señora.

Colgó y miró a su hermano.

—¿Te das cuenta, Lapis? Esto es casi tan importante como tu clínica. Ya sé que ganas mucho dinero.

—Soy un buen médico.

—Lo sé. Pero tuviste más suerte que inteligencia.

—Lázuli… tú siempre la misma.

La hermana mayor se echó a reír.

—No seas susceptible —y sin transición, añadió—, ¿qué haces que no te casas? ¿Sabes —agregó, como si recordara algo interesante— que serías un marido estupendo para la señorita Saiyaman? Ella también se pasa la vida sola. Es una mujer linda —prosiguió en voz baja—. Bajo la voz —rió— porque si viene Krilin y me lo oye decir…

—¿Qué pasa, Lázuli?, preguntó Krilin entrando.


	10. Son Pan

—No me digas nada, Lázuli. Ya sé quién es este señor.

Lapis sonrió. Era lindo y simpático el esposo de su hermana. Avanzaron uno hacia el otro, y Krilin, con una naturalidad encantadora, se empinó sobre la punta de los pies y dijo un tanto emocionado:

—Eres Lapis.

—Sí, y tú, Krilin.

Los tres se echaron a reír.

—¿Sabes, Krilin? Me parece imposible que hayas querido a esta loca. ¿Te contó toda su vida?

—Por supuesto. Ni siquiera omitió sus días de cárcel.

—Una mujer debe ser sincera hasta para referir las cosas desagradables de su vida a su hombre.

—Y es lo que más me satisfizo de ti, Lázuli, ten la plena certidumbre. Sé que no me engañarás nunca, y si lo haces, me lo dirás arrepentida —y riendo, añadió—, pero no me engañes, ¿eh? Ahora tengo que dejarlos. Una clienta me espera. Ven por la noche a cenar con nosotros —le dijo sonriendo a Lapis—. Invitaremos a Pan y formaremos un buen cuarteto.

Lapis frunció el ceño. ¡Pan! Se llamaba como la enfermera… Siempre guardó un grato recuerdo para la muerta. Por supuesto, no amargó su vida. Pero su muerte siempre pesó sobre su conciencia.

—¿Pan?, preguntó distraído.

—Es nuestra jefa.

Lázuli le guiñó un ojo.

—De la que… te hablé hace, ejem, hace un instante.

Krilin se echó a reír.

—No te pongas tan misteriosa, Lázuli. Ya sé que Pan es una belleza auténtica.

—Conocí a una mujer llamada así.

Krilin y Lázuli lo miraron con curiosidad.

Y de pronto, alterado, escondiendo una extraña ansiedad, pensó en la señorita Saiyaman. Pan Saiyaman… Saiyaman Pan… Son Pan… Pero…

—¿Se… se llama Son Pan?

—Sí.

Tragó saliva. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Trabaja aquí… en el salón de belleza?

—Es la directora.

—Ya. Tengo… —había que inventar algo. No podía salir de allí sin verla. Pero ¿no estaba muerta? Claro que sí. Qué penosa coincidencia—. Tengo una clienta con un barrito en la cara muy desagradable. Tal vez un tratamiento aquí… ¿Sería difícil verla?

—Ahora mismo imposible. Está en su oficina con dos clientas muy importantes. No creo que la dejen libre en una hora. Además, tiene en la sala de espera otra visita y citadas otras dos.

Se tranquilizó. Sería absurdo que Pan… Claro que no.

—Bueno —dijo consultando su reloj—. Acepto la cena.

—Estupendo.

—Pero con una condición.

—Que asista Son Pan, ¿no, picarón?, rió Lázuli.

—Exacto. Tengo curiosidad. Apuesto —dijo con una ansiedad que no observaron en él— a que tiene los ojos negros.

Lo miraron asombrados.

—¿Por qué lo sabes?

—Todas las mujeres un poco independientes tienen los ojos negros y el… el… —¿lo diría? — el pelo negro.

—Caramba. ¿Te dedicas a la medicina o eres adivino?

Era ella. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Había resucitado? ¿Cómo? Se despidió sin responder. Subió al auto y respiró hondamente.

Llegó a la clínica excitadísimo. Se encerró en su consultorio y marcó un número de teléfono. Desde que dejó aquel lugar vivía en contacto con los médicos que fueron en su ayuda en esa fatídica ocasión. Recordaba muy bien al médico que le dio la noticia de su muerte.

—¿Podría hablar con el doctor Carton? Soy el doctor Diecisiete.

La voz gangosa de una enfermera respondió al otro lado.

—Ahora mismo, doctor Diecisiete. Espere un segundo.

Y casi inmediatamente la voz jovial de Jim.

—¿Qué pasa, Lapis?

—Una pregunta, Jim. Recuerdas a mi enfermera, aquélla que murió durante la epidemia.

—Sí, lástima que muriera.

—¿Estás seguro de que se haya muerto?

—Claro. Yo mismo ordené que la unieran a los demás cadáveres —Lapis se estremeció— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Existe una Son Pan, tiene ojos negros y el pelo negro.

—Teñido —rió Jim tranquilamente—. Pero, hombre… ¿no ves que las mujeres ahora se cambian la cara y el pelo a su gusto cuantas veces quieran? En cuanto al nombre, hay cientos de Son en la Capital del Norte y Oeste y miles de Pan.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón. Pero, espera, Jim. Voy a hacerte otra pregunta. Y medita antes de responder. ¿Estás seguro de que estaba muerta? ¿Estás seguro de que la quemaron con los demás cadáveres?

—Maldición, haces cada pregunta que dejas a uno indeciso. Por supuesto que estaba muerta. En cuanto a quemarla…

—Gracias, Jim. Buenas tardes.

Colgó y quedó pensativo. Sí, posiblemente era una idea suya. Había muchos nombres y apellidos iguales. Y muchos ojos negros. En cuanto al pelo… Jim tenía razón.

Pese a la tranquilidad que pretendía imponerse, trabajó toda la tarde como un autómata. Cuando a las ocho cerró la consulta, decidió ir al salón de belleza. Tenía que ver por sí mismo a aquella mujer.

* * *

—Se lo ruego, Pan.

—Lo siento, Krilin. No soy divertida ni amena. Prefiero la soledad.

—Ya le digo que hemos invitado al hermano de mi esposa. Supongo que habrá oído usted hablar de él. Se trata de ese médico famoso que tiene los mejores pacientes de la Capital del Norte.

—Sí, sí, ya oí hablar de él.

—Por favor, acepte usted.

—Imposible.

—Está bien —admitió Krilin, desilusionado—. Lázuli lo sentirá.

Al quedarse sola, apretó los labios. Otra vez Lapis en la superficie de su vida. No sabría de ella jamás. La dejó morir. Si Dios no le da un poco de fuerza en aquellos instantes trágicos de su vida, la habrían quemado viva. No. Ello no volvería a resucitar.

Recorrió las instalaciones del salón de belleza, incluyendo éste. Fue apagando las luces. Cerró con llave y subió a su casa.


End file.
